La botella
by KaliLaDestructora
Summary: Todo grupo de amigos adolescentes juega a la botella, y el Grupo de Investigación no iba a ser menos. KanjixNaoto.


La botella

El primer beso de Naoto Shirogane fue incómodo, ridículamente frívolo y muy, muy pegajoso. En cuanto sus labios, rígidos y un poco secos, se posaron en la boca tibia y húmeda, se sintió casi succionada por la pegajosidad. En cuanto se separó, frunció los labios, incómoda. Abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos de su amiga, Rise Kujikawa.

-¡Uuuh! ¡Mis sueños se han hecho realidad! –oyó la voz pícara de Yosuke Hanamura.

-Eres una sosa, Naoto –rio Rise.

-¿A quién le toca? –inquirió Chie.

-A mí –dijo Naoto, alargando la mano hacia la botella, mientras fruncía los labios para intentar deshacerse del brillo de labios de Rise que se le habían pegado a la boca.

Naoto giró la botella, que tintineó. El cuello de la botella se paró delante de Yu Narukami, que la miró con cierta timidez antes de gatear hacia ella y plantarle un casto beso en la boca que apenas duró un segundo.

-¡Lengua, lengua! –gritó Teddie- ¡Achúchala!

Yu no hizo caso. Cuando se separó de ella le sonrió con simpatía, casi consolándola, como si quisiera transmitirle un "ya ha acabado". Ahora que le tocaba a Yu girar la botella, Naoto se relajó.

Estos juegos siempre le habían parecido simplones y pueriles. Una forma inofensiva de experimentar con la sexualidad sin temerse los juicios de valores o el rechazo de la otra persona. Ella no tenía interés en aquellos experimentos adolescentes, pero ser parte de un grupo de amigos requería ceder de vez en cuando a la presión social. A Naoto no le preocupaba demasiado haber entregado un momento trascendental como es el primer beso al azar del giro de una botella de vidrio verde vacía que Yosuke había cogido del contenedor de vidrio de Junes, pero se sentía reticente en todo lo que tenía que ver con el contacto físico o la intimidad con otras personas.

La botella casi parecía hacer aparecer los sentimientos entre las personas. Cuando el cuello de la botella señaló a Yukiko, ésta se sonrojó delicadamente antes de recibir de Yu un beso un poco más tierno y un poco más largo que el que había recibido ella. Cuando Yukiko tuvo que besar a Chie, ambas se sonrieron con cierta complicidad conspiratoria. La manera de besarse fue casi pícara, lo que hizo pensar a Naoto que no era la primera vez que se besaban. No era extraño: ambas eran muy amigas, habían compartido excursiones escolares y fiestas de pijama, así que bien podrían haber compartido unos inofensivos experimentos lésbicos o alguna caricia tentativa. Rise se abalanzó sobre Ted entre risas, dándose un beso atrevido y desenfadado. Rise, por su parte, vivía de una industria excesivamente sexualizada, donde cosas como los besos eran menos que moneda de cambio; y Teddie estaba en celo y le daba igual ocho que ochenta, lo que quedó demostrado con la alegría que Ted le plantó un húmedo beso en los morros a Kanji, que le apartó, escupió y se restregó los labios con el brazo con energía, mostrando una cierta tendencia a la homofobia por parte del rubio. Yosuke parecía más entretenido en hacer mofa y escarnio de los besos ajenos que de los propios, lo que podía interpretarse como una tendencia al voyerismo.

Por su parte, no existía una reacción en especial, aparte de cierta incomodidad, moderada cuando el beso era apenas un roce de labios educado como el de Yu, o intensa como cuando Ted y Rise se daban a la tarea de besarla con demasiado brío y alegría. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que como experimento sociológico era maravilloso. Probablemente pudiera publicar un estudio muy interesante (bajo pseudónimo, y cambiando los nombres de los participantes en el experimento, claro está).

Lo único que temía era que la botella los señalara a ella y a Kanji. Ambos eran demasiado tímidos, pero Kanji, al contrario que ella, sentía la necesidad de luchar contra esa timidez a base de impulsos sin control. Podría propasarse con ella simplemente para reafirmarse en su papel de macho dominante.

Sin embargo, esa situación nunca se dio, porque el azar quiso que cuando Kanji le daba un giro agresivo a su botella, el cuello se torciera a la izquierda señalando a Chie, y cuando Naoto la lanzaba con delicadeza, fluctuara hasta esquivar al rubio para señalar a la gentil Yukiko o a un Yosuke risueño, pero aun así delicado.

Al fin se cansaron de aquel experimento de sexualidad. El reloj hacía rato que había marcado las doce de la noche, y la Cenicienta morena de la posada debía volver a su castillo de jardines pulcros y habitaciones tradicionales, y Chie, Teddie, Yosuke y Yu se levantaron con ella (Chie, Teddie y Yosuke vivían relativamente cerca, aunque Yu vivía exactamente en la otra dirección; tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos grises y las mejillas algo coloreadas. Naoto era una detective de fama mundial, pero no hacía falta serlo para imaginarse que Yu se ofrecería a acompañar a Yukiko por el oscuro camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de la posada para verter unas palabras temblorosas, una declaración romántica o, siendo más sucinto, robándole un beso que, fuera del círculo de amistades y del dedo acusador de vidrio de la botella, cambiaría radicalmente su significado). Kanji observó con un bufido su salón, lleno de restos de pizza y con la botella aún olvidada en el tatami color crema.

-Madre mía, mi vieja me mata…

-¿Cuándo llega tu madre, Kanji? –Naoto se había levantado para marcharse con el resto, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

Kanji miró el reloj de pared, con el ceño fruncido.

-En veinte minutos. No me va a dar tiempo a dejarlo limpio, joder…

Naoto observó a Yu, Yukiko, Teddie, Yosuke y Chie, que la esperaban en la calle con expresiones interrogantes.

-Seguid sin mí. Voy a ayudar a Kanji a recoger –se despidió ella, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Naoto, no tienes por qué… -el chico tenía una expresión perpleja casi cómica.

-Quiero ayudarte –cortó ella, recogiendo costras de pizza del suelo con la punta de los dedos-. Has sido muy amable por prestarnos tu casa para esta noche. Ha sido muy divertido.

No era del todo cierto. Tener que entregarle su primer beso a Rise Kujikawa no entraba en los planes de Naoto cuando se había levantado esa mañana, pero a lo hecho pecho. Además, lo de "ha sido muy divertido" era prácticamente una fórmula de cortesía, como "me alegro de verte" o "recuerdos a tu familia". Nadie se lo tomaba a pecho.

Kanji y Naoto se mantuvieron en silencio, recogiendo latas vacías de refresco y trozos aplastados de pepperoni del suelo y echándolos en sendas bolsas de basura. Naoto se sentía casi adormecida, concentrada en el rutinario trabajo; por eso, la voz de Kanji la sobresaltó.

-No ha sido tan divertido.

El tono enfurruñado del rubio despertó su curiosidad. Hacía demasiado tiempo que había soltado ese comentario: le había estado dando vueltas, mascándolo, y había decidido responder. Algo le pasaba a Kanji Tatsumi.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Kanji? –inquirió ella, mirando su espalda enfundada en la camiseta negra.

El chico siguió recogiendo desperdicios como si no la hubiera oído. Al final, suspiró.

-A mí no me has besado. Has besado a todos menos a mí.

Naoto se quedó tan perpleja que ni siquiera enrojeció. Kanji se dio la vuelta, algo ruborizado, pero le mantuvo la mirada seria y un tanto desafiante. Naoto pensó: sí, había besado a Yu, había besado a a Rise, Yukiko, y a Chie, y a Yosuke, e incluso a Teddie. Pero a Kanji no.

-Es cierto –reconoció ella, con tono conciliador-. ¿Por qué te molesta eso?

Kanji se encogió de hombros sin mirarla.

-No sé. No me parece justo.

Naoto se lo quedó mirando, un tanto pensativa. Lo que decía tenía cierto sentido. Había tenido una experiencia de cercanía e intimidad con todos, menos con él. No es como si le debiera nada, o quisiera besarle, porque… porque no quería besarle.

Vale, sentía cierta curiosidad científica. Su experimento de tipo sociológico-sexual no podría estar completo si le faltaba una variante.

Naoto se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por su propio atrevimiento.

-Tienes razón. No es justo.

Kanji la miró con asombro.

-N-no quería decir…

-No, tienes razón. Es injusto –se acercó a él lentamente, tragando saliva.

Kanji seguía teniendo esa mirada casi asustada en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Estás segura?

Naoto asintió, parada frente a él y mirándole a los ojos para mostrarse tranquila y segura de sí misma. Kanji tragó saliva y se agachó lentamente hacia ella, con los labios apretados. Naoto empezaba a imaginarse un beso mucho más casto y áspero que cualquiera de los que hubiera recibido esa noche.

Por eso le sorprendió la suavidad de los labios de Kanji aterrizando en su boca.

Se movía con suavidad, con timidez; sin embargo, no parecía un inconveniente. Al contrario, los roces cariñosos de sus labios trémulos la hicieron abrir un poco más la boca para sentir un contacto más profundo. No sabía cuándo habían comenzado a moverse al unísono: sólo sabía que, de pronto, estaban en armonía, sintonizando el ritmo de los movimientos. Ambos habían abierto las bocas lentamente, y ahora el beso era casi glotón, y ambos ladeaban la cabeza para tener un contacto más íntimo, más sensual. La lengua de Kanji le rozó el labio inferior, tentativa, y la de Naoto salió a su encuentro para rodearla en un abrazo carnoso. Naoto sintió cómo la mano de Kanji se colocaba suavemente en su nuca, hundiéndose en su pelo oscuro, y la sensación no fue agresiva ni dominante, sino suave y enternecedora. Ella colocó su mano en la nuca de Kanji, con la respiración acelerada, y se sorprendió al comprobar lo suave que era el cabello rubio del chico, y el cosquilleo que le provocaba en la palma de la mano mientras lo acariciaba con cuidado. Ambos ladeaban las cabezas, alargando un beso húmedo pero aun así tímido, que alargaron cuanto pudieron. Sin embargo, ambos necesitaban aire, y se acabaron separando.

Kanji tenía los ojos relucientes y las mejillas sonrosadas mientras la miraba, respirando pesadamente. Los labios parecían enrojecidos, hinchados y húmedos de saliva, en un contraste delicioso con su mejilla pálida en la que se adivinaba una sombra de barba dorada. Al final, sonrió con timidez.

-Vaya…

Se había creado un momento incómodo. Ninguno sabía qué decir después de aquello. Era sencillo hacerlo bajo la tiranía de la botella de vidrio verde, pero sin ella, sin un público que jaleara, que los empujara a besarse pero que les cortara de algún gesto de placer, el beso se había convertido en algo íntimo y arrebatador; voluptuoso y ardiente.

Naoto se había quedado clavada en el sitio, tratando de recuperar la compostura y de entender aquella sensación de vacío y anhelo que sentía. Kanji se había dado la vuelta para seguir recogiendo los restos de la fiesta, pero la voz ronca de Naoto le hizo girarse.

-Kanji –la chica se había cruzado de brazos y tenía un tono casi acusatorio-, tengo entendido que la botella gira en dos direcciones.

-¿Perdón? –Kanji volvía a parecer confuso.

-Sí. Digo que yo no giré la botella hacia ti, y por eso no te besé. Por eso te debía un beso. Pero tú tampoco la giraste hacia mí. Me debes un beso –barbotó en tono mandón.

Kanji la miró fijamente un instante. Después, lentamente, soltó la bolsa de basura y, en dos zancadas, estaba ante ella cogiéndole las mejillas con las manos.

-Tienes razón –admitió el rubio con sumisión-, es lo justo.

Naoto ya no pensó en nada. Sólo sintió un leve vértigo en el estómago cuando volvió a sentir la humedad carnosa y tibia del labio inferior de Kanji cuando se posó en los suyos.


End file.
